Welcome Home, New Girl!
by mrs.dreamer-4ever
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her brother,Emmett,and dad,Charlie,becoming fast friends with the Cullens and Hales. But as Edward and Bellas love flourish, will snobby populars and jealous boys tear their love apart?Sorry it sounds bad!First story!Let me know!
1. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Hey! So thanks for checking out my story, its my first one**

**So I doubt it will be all that good. But mean or nice reviews,**

**I'll take anything, or ideas! (If you didn't read my profile, I**

**kinda wanna be a journalist when I grow up, so I need the **

**honesty!!! **

**OK what R u doing still reading!! Jk get to reading my story!!! **

**(please) ****JJ**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!**

* * *

_**Welcome Home, new girl!!**_

**CHAPTER 1-Moving Day**

**BellaPOV**

I looked around my almost empty bedroom, its pale blue walls, wooden floors. I walked across the room, opening the window to let some air in. Then I walked back to my bed (now no longer covered in sheets) and picked up my last bag, my carry-on item. I turned off the lights, looked back one more time, and walked down the stairs. I sighed.

Don't get me wrong. I loved to where I was moving, and I couldn't wait to. I couldn't wait to see my father and brother, and I loved visiting them in the summer. I was just sad to leave my mom and friends behind. But she had her new husband, and I'm sure I would meet lots of new people…

My mom had remarried about a year ago, I was 12. I am now 13, and Phil and Renee travel a lot. To places like China, Rome, Paris…but I was tired of it.. and I missed the men in my family, so I decided to move back. Of course it almost broke my moms heart, but she was always willing for me to spend more time with my dad.

"Come on, Bella! We have to get you to the airport!" I heard my mom yell from the front yard.

"Coming!" I quickly walked to the front door, looked one last time at my house-scratch that- old house, locked the door, and hurried to the car. I gave Phil the keys, and sat down in the back, plugging my ipod into my ears. I always listened to music when I wanted to think.

Soon enough I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Okay Bella, we're here." I got out of the car, put my ipod in my bag, along with my book I was reading, Wuthering Heights. I walked through the doors, and sat down with my mom and Phil, talking about them. I told them I would be fine, and so would they, that I would come and visit.

_Flight 129 Phoenix to Forks, Washington boarding now_

"That's my flight." I stated the obvious. I gave my mom a tight hug, same with Phil. I looked at my mom again, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'll call you all the time, email too. I promise I'll come and visit every now and then. Hey, maybe I'll even bring Emmett." I tried to reassure her.

"I know, I know. I'm just being the same old kind of mom, saying bye to her baby girl…I'm gonna miss you Bells."

"I'm not leaving forever." I smiled. I gave them another tight hug, gave the ticket lady my boarding pass, exchanged one last glance, and walked down to the plane.

I sat down in my seat, thankful for a window seat, pulled out my book and ipod, and calmed down. I was sad about leaving my mom behind, but I felt better knowing she had Phil. I was also very excited to see Charlie and Emmett, its been forever.

I settled down with by book and music, getting lost in my world.

I guess I didn't notice, but a loud voice woke me up.

"_We are now flying over Seattle, please buckle you seat belts and prepare for landing."_

I did as the captain told me, and put my book and ipod away. I took a deep breath, to calm the nerves. I looked out the window for the first time since flying overhead, and calmed down. Everything covered in green, just like in Forks. It always seemed to calm me down…

One more deep breath. _I'm Home._

* * *

OK thank you to whoever dared themselves to actually read my first chapter!! As I said before it may not be all that good, but I'll get better! But you know what would help me get better faster?? REVIEWS!!! Lol I need the honesty and criticism!! Tell me what you think, and ideas for the stories and future chapter and chapters!!!!!

-- Mrs. Dreamer-4ever


	2. Meeting Edward and Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Mrs. Meyer does!

Reviews always welcome!! 

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting Edward and Alice

BellaPOV

"**Bella!!!!!!!!" Emmett's voice sounded throughout the whole airport main room (A/N: I don't know what those are called…you know where you walk out of the terminal and see you family?) **as I walked out of the terminal. I shook my head. He hasn't changed at all. He is suppose to be more mature then me..even though he is only a year older. But I still loved him haha.

"Emmett!!" I laughed. He always made me fell like a 5 year old. He ran towards me, crushing me in a huge teddy-bear hug.

"Bells I missed you!" He smiley hugely.

"I missed you too Emmett! You too dad!" I laughed. I forgot how funny they were.

"Hey Bella, look at you. You have grown a lot since last time I saw you!" He picked me up, getting us stare from some people around us.

"Haha I guess so." I didn't think I had grown so much, I mean its only been since last summer.

We walked to the luggage claim to grab my bags. I only had two, one full of clothes, the other filled with clothes and some of my favorite books and Cds. "Dang Bells, what do you have in here? Rocks?" Emmett lugged the bag over to me, grunting the whole way. Same as Charlie. I giggled. I thought they were strong, I mean its only a few books. Well, a few as in a lot…but still.

We laughed and walked over to the car. I knew exactly which car was ours, Charlie's Police Chief car. Emmett and Charlie put my bags in the trunk, and we loaded into the car.

"Dad can you turn on the radio?" Emmett smiled at our father. Charlie turned the knob, the station going to country music. Me and Emmett laughed, and he changed it to a new station. It ended up on one of my favorite songs, "Hold My Hand" by New Found Glory. I leaned my head against the window, feeling the cool air on my face. I guess I never noticed when I fell asleep, but I woke up with Charlie picking me up from the seat. "Dad, I can walk."

"No Bella, you must be tired from the flight. I'll just carry you too your room. Emmett will bring up your bags later, he went next door to a friends house." I laughed. He always cared a little too much, but I let him take me to my room. As he set me down on my bed, I glimpsed out the window, seeing my brother waving to me laughing, sitting next to two people. One was very pretty, her hair was short and she was pixie-like. She smiled and waved, I smiled back. The other one looked at me curiously, but he smiled a small smile. My jaw dropped a small amount, he was amazingly beautiful, like Greek-God like. I looked away, hearing Emmett laugh again. I rolled my eyes, and Charlie walked out of the room. I closed my eyes then, thinking about the boy I had just seen….

I woke to Emmett singing. Loudly. He was singing "I'm a Barbie girl" not the best choice for him to be singing to…

"BELLAA get up!!!" He walked into my room, and started jumping on my bed.

"Emmett! What are you doing??" I didn't like being woken up this way.

"Come on dinner is ready!! Dad made some pasta, and my friends are staying for dinner. Come on come meet them!!" He walked to the door, dragging me with him. I patted my hair down, hoping it didn't mess up too much while I slept.

"I swear Emmett, you do not seem like a 14 year old." I laughed. He just stuck him tongue out at me. Not helping the subject very much.

As I walked down the stairs, I could here people talking. Maybe their the people I saw in the window. As I turned the corner, my breathing hitched.

The guy I saw was the guy in the window. He was incredible looking , with his golden brown hair. My eyes got lost in his green orbs, that were looking at me also. Emmett coughed, and I noticed my feet had stopped a little bit. I continued walking, and noticed the girl, same one in the window. She was very pretty, short and pixie like, much prettier then I am. I stopped when I was near them.

"Bella, this is Edward and Alice. Their brother and sister, just like us haha." Emmett nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. I poked him in the stomach. Very mature, I know.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice. Emmett has told us so much about you." She noticed my facial expression. "Oh, don't worry, all good." She smiled, giving me a little hug.

"Ok, hi Alice, nice to meet you." I smiled back, then felt eyes on my face. I turned toward the boy named Edward.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward." Alice poked him in the ribs, jerking her head towards me.

"Oh, hello Bella, sorry. Its nice to meet you too." He finally looked up from my face… Maybe my hair wasn't as good as I thought it was..

Alice smiled towards me, and we walked to the dinner table. She asked me about my life back in Phoenix, what I liked to do, about my mom, even though she had probably heard some stuff from Emmett. She also asked me about books and music as we ate.

"I like lots of books, mainly classics, like Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet. As for music, stuff like New Found Glory, Paramore, Linkin Park, stuff like that." I looked at Alice, who grinned.

"Wow, you and Edward are like, exactly the same haha. That's all he reads and listens too."

"Really?" I turned too look at him.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He teased.

"Well its not everyday I hear about a guy reading the classics. Emmett goes far away from those…" Edward grinned as did Emmett.

"Sorry, they sound boring to me. I mean, who ever heard about forbidden love? I mean seriously…" He trailed off when he noticed me and Edward staring at him like he was crazy.

"Whatever Emmett, just go look at your picture books. We understand." I teased him. Everyone at the table laughed, except for Emmett, who glared at me.

"Not cool, lil sis."

"Calm down, I'm just kidding."

We continued like that for the rest of the night, Alice seemed like she really wanted o get to know me, and Edward continued to stare at me, even when we walked them to the door. Maybe I have food in my teeth or something. I licked my tongue over my teeth, and came back clean. I shrugged. He was probably more used to prettier girls, astonished at the way I looked, all Plain Jane. I gave Alice a big hug. I could tell we were going to be really good friends. Edward gave me an awkward one armed hug, and they walked out the door. I watched until I could no longer see them.

"Have eyes for Edward, mmhhmm Bella?" Emmett, still acting like a child.

"Em, I just met the guy. Get real." I rolled me eyes.

"Whatever you say sis. I'm off too bed." He laughed while I scowled at him, walking up the stairs. I followed soon after, getting on my pajamas, brushing my teeth and hair. I would take a shower in the morning. I walked into my room, and noticed my window wasn't hidden behind blinds. As I walked over to close them, I saw a familiar figure in the same window next door as earlier this afternoon.

Edward noticed me to, and looked at me curiously, again. He smirked at my ragged pjs, I just stuck my tongue out at him. We waved, and I closed my blinds, getting into bed.

One again, I fell asleep, thinking about the beautiful boy I had met today….

* * *

Thanks so much for those who reviewed!! *passes out big ice creams and hugs* More are welcome!! Hope you liked the chapter!! And remember please be completely honest and criticize me when you read it!!! I don't care, I need all the help I can get!!!!

--Mrs. Dreamer-4ever


	3. Fun and Games

Thankyou for those of you who reviewed!! I wouldn't mind if you have me some ideas about what to write about, what you guys would like to see come to life, stuff you would want to happen! To make the story more interesting!! Ok thnx! Love you all!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!! I'm not cool or smart enough to come up with that stuff like Stephenie!!!

* * *

Chapter 3-Fun and Games

BellaPOV

**I woke up to sun shining through my blinds. Unusual for Forks, even if it is the summer. Or what's left of the summer. About a week until school starts…**

**I looked at my clock, it read 10:30. I yawned and got out of bed. I brushed my hair and went to the kitchen, not bothering to make my bed.**

"**Morning Bells." Emmett looked at me. "You look tired."**

"**Morning to you too…eh I'm a little tired. What's their for breakfast?" I walked to the cabinets.**

"**What ever you can find." He looked back to the car magazine he was reading. I don't know why he was reading it, he couldn't drive for another 2 years. **_**Wow thanks for the help Emmett..**_

"**Where's dad?" I looked around.**

"**Still sleeping, I guess.." He replied. I went over to the fridge, pulling out the eggs and bacon, putting them into different pans. I always liked cooking, like the green here, it seemed to calm me down.**

"**Bella? Could you, maybe, make me some eggs and bacon too? I'm really hungry." Emmett looked at me sheepishly.**

"**Honestly, Emmett your 14, and you don't even know how to cook?" I gave him an incredulous look. **

"**Sooo, does that mean yes?"**

"**Yes, Emmett that means yes." I laughed. I started cooking the food, and soon enough me and Emmett were eating our breakfast, when Charlie came down.**

"**Mmhh, something smells good. Any way I could get some of that?" Charlie looked at me.**

**I groaned. "Ok…" Once again I got up to the fridge, cooking some up for Charlie. **

**Once he was done eating, Emmett went to his room, and I went to the shower. After I was all cleaned up, I put on some cute sweatpants and a green tank top, and put my damp hair into a ponytail. **

**I went downstairs, to see Charlie had left me and Emmett a note, who was still in his room, probably asleep.**

_**Bella and Emmett, I have gone down to the station for the day. I trust you guys to be mature enough for 13 and 14 year olds to be good. Maybe go over to Carlisle ad Esme's. Love you guys, see you later. -Charlie**_

**I walked up to Emmett's' room, knocking on the door. "Emmett! We have the house to ourselves, Charlie had to go to the station!"**

**I think he yelled back "ok" or something, but I went to my room, grabbed my iHome, went downstairs and turned it on. "When you were young" by The Killers came on. I loved this song, and started dancing around like a maniac. But even though I may be somewhat good at sports, I frequently fall over small steps. Weird I know.**

**So, being myself, I just had to trip on the table leg. I put out my hands instinctively, but I never felt the pull towards the ground coming. Instead, I felt an arm pulling me up, saving me from the gravity.**

"**Bella." He greeted me. "Emmett said this sometimes happens."**

"**Edward. Yes, it does, except more then sometimes. Thank you." He still hadn't taken his arm away from my waist. I looked at his arm. They were pretty muscular, even for a 13 year old. He seemed to notice my glance, and quickly took his arm away. I blushed.**

"**Sooo, when did you come in here? How did you get in here?" I laughed, a little perplexed. **

"**Well, Alice was jumping up and down, excited to see you again. So I told her I would go and see if you guys were up while she was getting ready. Emmett told me and Alice where you guys hide the key."**

"**Oh, ok. Wait, did you see me…um..dancing?" I blushed again. That would have been embarrassing.**

"**Yeahh…" I grimaced, blushing a deeper red, if that were possible. "But don't worry, you weren't that bad. I have seen much worse."**

"**Oh thanks."**

"**No! Not like that..um..no I mean.. you weren't bad. You were good I mean..um.."**

"**Haha I'm just joking Edward. Calm down." I had never took him to be a blushing, stuttering guy before.**

**I turned toward the door. "Bella!!" Alice came running towards me, hugging me. **

"**Hey Alice! How long have you been standing here?" I hoped she hadn't seen me and Edward.**

**Sure enough, she looked between me and Edward though, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Oh not long. Just a few seconds…."**

**I bit my lip. I already had Emmett on my case about Edward, I didn't need Alice too. I mean I had just met the boy!**

**Edward coughed, breaking the awkward silence, and walked up to Emmett's room. I heard a thud, **then a loud "OW". Mhm, maybe Edward scared Emmett. Wish I could have seen that.

I looked warily towards Alice, who looked all happy, jumping up and down.

"Soo, what was that with Edward?"

"Nothing Alice, he caught me when I tripped and fell. Its nothing." She didn't look convinced.

"Not what I think…I mean did you see the way he looked at you, and the way you blushed? I mean, come on, you two totally like each other!" She started jumping up and down again.

"Alice! I just met him yesterday! I just met you yesterday, but were already acting like we have known each other forever…"

"Whatever Bella, I still think you guys are gonna end up together."

"Oh really, and when would that happen? I would be soo excited." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

She ignored me. "I don't know, but you will and when you do, expect me to say I told you so!!" We started laughing and turned up the music. I guess we got loud, because Emmett and Edward came down, watching us, laughing. Thank god I didn't fall again, that wouldn't have helped getting Alice and Emmett off my back. I went into the kitchen, to get me and Alice some water, when someone walked in right after me.

"Mind getting me and Emmett some water to? We got tired just watching you guys." He laughed, as did I. He thanked me when I handed him the water, and walked back into the living room. I followed soon after with me and Alice's water. She raised her eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ohhh I know what we should do! Lets play a game! OK Bella, truth or dare, radio game, spin the bottle, (ew) or I've never? You choose!!" She turned to me, practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Um..how about..truth or dare?" I had a feeling where this is going, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"YAY!! Ok, Edward, Bella. Emmett, then me." We sat in a circle, and I started.

"Ok, Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." I laughed.

"I dare you to knock on the neighbors door, when they open it sing "sexy can I" then run back here screaming." (A/N: I know its not the greatest prank. If I ever do games again, I'll ask for your help.)

Emmett did just that, earning a slap on the face from the lady next door. Everyone doubled back laughing, once we all calmed down, it was Emmett's turn.

"Ok, Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the first guy you had a crush on?"

"Well, he wasn't really that cute..he was in my 3rd grade class. His name was Jake, and he moved away."

"Aww, young love." I giggled.

"Shut up, Bella, haha. Ok, Bella, truth or dare?" She smiled mischievously.

"Um, dare." I took a sip of my water.

"I dare you to kiss Edward on the cheek." I about choked when swallowing. Of course, the evil little pixie. I sneaked a peek at Edward, and he was smirking.

"Seriously?" Alice nodded yes, laughing. Emmett about cracked up. I groaned, turning toward Edward. He smiled, and my heart fluttered. Why did it flutter? I had just met him. Could he really have this affect on me? When I kissed his cheek, and the spark about shocked my lips, I had my answer. Yes, he could.

I looked at him, he was smiling. Alice was giggling like crazy, and Emmett was smirking. I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Ok." Emmett looked towards Edward. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like it when Bella kissed you??"

"Um…" I was pretty sure he would try to cover up how bad it was but when he answered totally honestly I was surprised. "Yes."

Alice gasped, then "awwwed." I blushed an even deeper shade of red, and saw Edward look at me. He looked at me with thoughtful eyes, and I got lost in his green orbs. We were interrupted by Emmett fake coughing, and continued with our game. We played until Charlie came home, Edward sneaking peeks at me the whole game.


	4. Four years laterNew Friends?

Ok I know what your all thinking. She needs some major help writing… Well I do need help!!! I'm good at writing in class, but when it comes to people actually reading my stories…not so good.. SO please please give me ideas when you reveiew!!! : ) It would be very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight, or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 4-Four years later..New friends?

BellaPOV

_Four years later_

"Bella!! Get up, get up!" Ugh. I knew that voice anywhere.

"No. Ten more minutes." I pulled the covers up over my head. Then I heard feet walking across my floor and my covers magically disappeared. Evil little pixie.

"Alice!" I groaned. She always woke me up like this.

"Oh come on Bella, its Sunday, I wanna pick out your outfits for this week, then we can do something fun!" She pulled me out of my bed, and pushed me into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Fine.." I looked to the sink, to see she already had my outfit for today. I smiled, seeing she picked something out I wouldn't refuse.

I turned on the water, and got in, cleaning myself up. When I got out, I put on my blue sweatpants and purple tank top, (hey its me, hehe that's what im wearing) and walked into my room to see her already in my closet.

"Ok, Bella, I already have Mondays through Wednesdays outfit." Of course she did. Ten minutes later, we had my clothes picked out for this week. She always did it, to make sure I looked good, and because she wanted me to look nice for-

"…for Edward." My heart flipped (much to my disapproval) , but I rolled my eyes at her sentence, and she groaned.

"Come on Bella, you know you like him!!"

"No Ali! He is just my friend, he would never like me as anything more then that!"

"But you like him more then that!" She looked at me questionably, but I tried to avoid her gaze. "No I don't.."

She didn't believe me one bit. "Aha I knew it!"

"Calm down Ali, just because I like him doesn't mean he even likes me remotely close to how much I like him."

"And how exactly much _do_ you like him?" She sat down next to me on my bed.

"I don't know…" I looked at her, her know-it-all eyes gazing down at me. "Fine, a lot, I like him a lot are you happy now?" I layed back, covering my face with my pillow.

"YES! I have been trying for four years for you to admit it, but you wouldn't budge."

I looked at her and sighed.

"Bella, I'm always here for you, you know that. You're my best friend." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Besides, how do you know he doesn't like you??"

I was about to roll my eyes and laugh, but I heard a velvety voice from my doorway.

"Know who doesn't like Bella?" I gasped.

Crap. How much had he heard?

* * *

EdwardPOV

I walked towards Bella's bedroom, and to see that her door was open. I stopped hearing her voice.

"..you happy now?" She sounded annoyed.

Then I heard Alice voice. "Yes! I have been trying for four years for you to admit it, but you wouldn't budge."

I heard Bella sigh. Alice voice sounded again.

"Bella, I'm always here for you, you know that. You're my best friend." She paused. "Besides, how do you know he doesn't like you??"

Wait. Who were they talking about? Bella likes someone? Wouldn't she have told me?

I walked into her room then. "Know who doesn't like Bella?"

Bella looked up from her lap, and gasped. Alice giggled, but stopped when Bella gave her a deathly glare. I had never seen Bella do that to Ali before. It was kind of cute-

No. I couldn't think that about her. She was my friend. Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing Edward. I'm gonna get something to drink. You guys want anything?" She mainly looked at Bella, who rolled her eyes, but shook her head. I told her no also, and she skipped out of the room.

"Soo, what was that all about?" I looked at her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Um..uh.. Nothing. Just Alice being Alice that's all." She looked down. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Dropped by to see if Emmett wanted to hang today. Thought I would say hi to you though. And Alice."

"Oh yah, well Emmett's in his room, probably asleep. Me and Ali will be here if you two need anything…" She looked up at me, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Ok, well talk to you later Bella." I stepped over to her, giving her a hug, trying to ignore me heart beating fast.

"Yah, see you later." I walked over to her door, giving her one more smile, and turned to walk to Emmett's room. I laughed. Sure enough, he was asleep.

* * *

BellaPOV

Why did my heart stop when he smiled at me before leaving my room? I couldn't believe he had this affect on me. We had been friends for years. Admitting to him I like him would ruin our friendship.

Alice came in again..she didn't speak of our previous subject again. Just turned on the music, and we just talked about school, people, certain specific people (if you know what I mean)…

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Alice knocking on my door.

"Come on Bella. Let's get ready for school." She smiled, hopping up and down.

"You look like a rabbit." She frowned at my comment, but threw my outfit that we had picked out the previous day.

"Go take a shower, and I'll do your hair and make-up." She sat on my bed, obviously bored. I walked into my bathroom, which was connected to my bedroom, same as my walk-in closet. I never thought I would even have a walk-in closet, but it helped with everything Alice bought me.

After my shower, I walked over to my dresser, sat down on the chair, looked into the mirror, and let Alice work her magic.

30 minutes later, she said I looked presentable. I looked at myself in the mirror, and looked pretty, like every other time Alice gave me a make-over. We walked down the stairs, Emmett and Edward already eating. They turned when they saw us, and Emmett grinned.

"Nice, sis." I smirked as him. I turned to say hello to Edward, who look stunned.

"You look…very pretty Bella." He seemed at loss for words. I blushed, and looked at Alice, who looked very pleased with herself.

"Haha thanks?" I said, going to the cabinet, grabbing some cereal for Alice and I.

I didn't feel like cooking this morning.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! I totally forgot. Were getting two new students today!!! And their suppose to move in on that house that's, like, two house down from here! Yay, I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet them….."

We all laughed as she trailed on and on. "Does anyone know who they are exactly?" Emmett said.

Alice, of course, answered. "Emmett, yes it's girl moving in. Also a boy. Their twins, both 18. So they will be in your grade Emmett."

I giggled. "Who knows Emmett, maybe if your lucky who will have her in some of your classes." He grimaced. "Shut up, Bells."

"Oohh, maybe they will want to be our friends! And then Emmett can get to know his girl." Alice laughed. Emmett responded right back.

"Yah Alice, and maybe you'll fall head over heels for the boy!" Alice blushed. Then she smirked at him, and I felt I was missing out on something..

"Hey, that could work Emmett. Then _part_ of our group will be complete.." They exchanged a glance, both looking in me and Edwards direction. We had barely talked, laughing at Emmett and Alice's exchange. But when they said that, we immediately stopped, me glaring at Alice.

Edward and I looked at each other, and I saw something flicker in his eyes. Laughter..confusion….and..hope? What could he possibly be hoping for? I looked away, knowing I would get lost if I looked into his eyes too long. Alice giggled as I playfully shoved her, and we all grabbed our backpacks and headed for Emmett's jeep, and drove to school.

* * *

When we arrived, school was quiet. Edward helped me out of the jeep, and I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Anything for a beautiful women like you, Bells." He smiled, making me blush even more.

"Cool it romeo, I think the new kids are here!!" Alice chirped, bouncing excitedly. Sure enough, a red BMW pulled into the school parking lot, carrying two people.

One was blond, tall, and very friendly looking. He parked the car next to Emmett's jeep, and smiled at us.

The other was very beautiful, and lowered my self- esteem about 3 notches. She smiled at us too, and strangely enough, mainly at Emmett. I laughed at that. Maybe luck was with him today.

They got out of the car, the student body surrounding their car. They walked up to us and smiled, and we smiled back. I just noticed something. We smile a lot…

"Hi! I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward, and our best friends, Bella and Emmett." She told the newcomers, motioning towards us.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, and this is my sister, Rosalie. It's nice to meet you all." He seemed to be only talking to Alice…

"Hi, like he said, I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you." She seemed to be only talking to Emmett. I looked towards Edward, who looked at me the same time. We couldn't help it, and we tried to stifle out laughter, but were unsuccessful.

"What?" Alice stared at us.

"Nothing, nothing." I couldn't stop giggling. She seemed annoyed.

"Bella tell me now." She was serious when she demanded something, but this time it was different. Hmm… Jasper perhaps?

I thought about that, and I guess so did Edward, because we started in a whole other round of laughter.

"I swear Alice, it nothing." Before she could respond, I turned to Jasper and Rosalie.

"So, I heard you two are moving onto our street?"

"Um, maybe." She told me the address.

"Yah, you live two houses down from me and Emmett, and we live right next to Alice and Edward." I winked when I said Emmett, and she laughed.

"Come on Jazz, lets go get our schedule. Can you guys show us where the office is?" But I couldn't respond, because Emmett already had, and Alice with Jasper. I laughed as Emmett talked to her, but Alice seemed normal.

"Well this way, malady." Rose giggled, and followed a Emmett that was trying to flirt.

Alice was just being herself, which seemed to be working…I couldn't help but feel nervous as me and Edward were standing together now alone.

"Well, I guess it's you and me." He looked towards me.

"Yep.." I popped the "p", seeing if laughter could help.

It worked. He laughed. "This way, malady." He tried to copy Emmett. I giggled, as I took his arm, and we walked to our first class. I couldn't ignore the feeling as we made contact, even if it was just something as normal as arm touching. I sighed..

"What's wrong?" He looked down at me.

"Nothing. Now come on, lets hurry to class, before we get yelled at by Mr. Mason." He nodded, but didn't seem unconvinced. We walked into the class, and sat down in our seats in the back. Their was still a seat missing next to me, but was soon filled by a happy looking Alice. She went on and on about Jasper, of course. Me and Edward chuckled, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Alice. Maybe she had found her guy….

________________________________________________________________________Ok, I understand if this wasn't the most awesome chapter. Which is why I really really want you people to review!!!! I am very thankful to those of you who compliment my chapters, and like them, and I'm sure you have ideas!! Mind sharing them with me?? Pretty please? *bats eyelashes playfully* : ) Please and thank you!!

-4ever


	5. What do you mean?

**Chapter 5-What do you mean?**

**BellaPOV**

**I woke to sun shining through my window. That's unusual, I thought. I crawled out of bed, not really looking forward to school today. Ali and Em kept going on and on about Rosalie and Jasper, (me and Edward snickering at them the whole time, but stopped when the conversation was turned to us..) ever since we came back from welcoming them to the neighborhood last night.**

_**flashback**_

**I knocked on the door belonging to the Hales. I lost on who would knock on the door, everyone else being to chicken. A beautiful women answered, probably the mom.**

"**Hello, I am Bella Swan, and this is my brother Emmett. And this is Alice and Edward Cullen, we all live down the street." I smiled at her. "Um, this is for you. Just a welcome to the neighborhood.) I handed her the apple pie me and Alice had worked on this afternoon when we came home from school. I doubt it was any good.**

"**Well thank you, Bella, and you Edward, Alice, and Emmett. Of course I wouldn't forget you guys, it's all they have been talking abut all night." She smiled at us, welcoming us inside. We walked in, and gasped at their house. It was amazing. I mean, me and Emmett's was nice, but more homey. Alice and Edward's was probably as amazing as this one as I come to think of it…but hey having dad as a doctor had to help.**

"**I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie, if you like. And this is my husband." She motioned towards a man walking towards us. "Jonathan, say hello."**

"**I was getting to that dear." He smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, call me John, Johnny, I don't mind." He then smiled at us. I was about to say hello, but we were interrupted by some noise coming from upstairs.**

"**Jasper, why did you take my CD! You know that is my favorite!" We heard Rosalie's voice, then a door slamming. John looked down, chuckled.**

"**Excuse me.." He walked upstairs, and we heard a door open and talking.**

"**Would you like to join us for dinner?" Elizabeth looked towards up, probably trying to divert our attention from the commotion upstairs. I looked towards Alice, who looked pleased, looking towards Edward. He nodded. I already knew Emmett would, he was still looking upstairs where here voice had come from moments ago.**

"**Ahem. Em!" He finally looked towards me. I turned to Lizzie. "Yes, that would be great. But we don't want to impose, you just moved here…""Oh, don't be silly. We are so happy Rose and Jazz made friends so quickly, we don't mind at all." She smiled, and walked into the kitchen, probably getting dinner ready.**

"**Bella! Alice!!" Rose leaped down the stairs toward us, enveloping us in a great hug.**

"**Rose!" Alice and I squealed in unison. Edward laughed, but I never squealed, so I ignored him. Jasper came downstairs and simply high-fived Edward and Emmett.**

"**Hey Alice." Jasper smiled warmly at her, then me. "Bella." I giggled, looking at Ali, who rolled her eyes. I turned to Edward, seeing Emmett and Rose apparently had the same exchange. Edward chuckled as Rose and Em walked into the kitchen, following Ali and Jasper. When Edward and I walked into the dining room, the only seats left were two, side by side. Alice looked at smiling, as did Rose. I guess Ali let her in on her E&B mission. I rolled my eyes and we sat down, every now and then Edward looking at me and smiling. **

"**Well," John, sighed, after everyone was finished, "Thank you for joining us tonight. I don't think we could go another minute with out knowing who you were, especially Emmett and Alice…" **

"**DAD!" Rose and Jasper hissed, making all of us giggle.**

"**And of course, Edward and Bella…." Their father continued. Then Elizabeth joined in the conversation. We started talking about school, and classes, when Lizzie asked me, Alice, and Rose to help her in the kitchen. We excused ourselves from the table, grabbing plates as we went.**

"**Thank you girls…." Lizzie's voice sounded like that wasn't all she wanted to say. "So…Rose? I take it you like Emmett?" I stifled a laugh. Rose shot a look at me, then said "Mom….."**

"**Sorry, Bella, I know he is your brother…and Rosalie, I am your mother, I need to know these things." Rose looked at her mother. "Ok, I don't need to, but I want too!" She laughed, making us all join in. Rose's mom was more like a friend then a mom.**

"**Fine. Yes, mom I like Emmett." Her mom, smiled, then Rose looked at me. "That's fine, right?"**

"**Ya, of course. I honestly think you two are perfect together. He has never liked, or cared, for a girl so much…" I smiled at Rose, who smiled back, then looked towards Alice.**

"**And Ali, I don't care if you like Jasper.." We giggled, Ai blushing.**

"**Haha, I knew it!" Elizabeth joined in. Then looked towards me. "But wait, what about Edward and Bella…?" It was my turn to blush.**

"**Um.." I couldn't get anything out, so Alice helped.**

"**OH! Me and Emmett have been trying forever to get those two together. I mean, they both like each other, but are to chicken to let the other know!" Alice turned on me, but I was shocked with what she said to speak. After a few minutes, I regained my voice.**

"**Ali.." I breathed. "What do you mean they both like each other…??" Lizzie and Rose giggled, Ali sighed.**

"**Oh, Bellaaa…when are you going to get that he likes you back? I mean all the signs are their!"**

"**Oh really Ali.. What signs?" I doubted their were any signs. When she started to speak, all 3 of them started telling me things.**

"**Like when he pulls out his chair for you to sit down." Elizabeth recalled.**

"**And the way he looks at you, with all this adoration and hope." Rose sighed. I inwardly groaned. That's what I saw in his eyes that morning…**

"**Oh, and don't forget how when I tell him were gonna see you that day, he takes forever picking out his clothes, plus he takes another shower." Alice put in her two cents, I gasped.**

"**Oh my gosh?! He does that?!?! Awe, that's so cute!!…" Rose and Lizzie started talking about it….I turned to Alice.**

"**Yah right, like he really does that.."**

"**Bella, I'm telling you! He Likes You. Get It Through Your Head."**

"**Seriously Bella, I know I have only known you a day but I mean, even I noticed! The way he looks at you, it's so adorable." Rosalie looked at me, smiling. Then she looked behind him and giggled. I turned around, and guess who I saw..?**

**Edward.**

"**What's adorable?" He asked Rose, looking at me though. He was carrying two plates and set them down on the counter. I bit my lip. I saw what Rose was talking about in his eyes..again.**

"**Oh, something…." Ali looked at me, Rose, and Lizzie, giggling. **

"**Come on ladies, let's get the rest of the plates…" I turned to follow Lizzie, but she stopped me. "Bella, would you mind, drying off the plates I already washed?" Her eyes flicker to the counter, then Edward, then me. I swear, Ali rubbed off on her and Rose.**

"**Oh..um..not at all…" Lizzie smiled, Rose and Ali walking out with her smirking. Note to self: If Edward heard anything more then what he said, kill them.**

"**So, mind if I help?" Edward leaned towards me, picking up a towel.**

"**Sure.." I grabbed another towel, and we started to dry off the dishes. I bit my lip…Maybe I would get lucky and he wouldn't ask about what me and the girls were talking about.**

**Yah..luck wasn't with me…**

"**So, what did I interrupt when I came in here?" He looked towards me, grinning his half-smile that I loved.**

"**You mean..you didn't hear anything..?" I couldn't help but ask..**

"**Nope.." I looked to his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was, but that was a mistake. Now I couldn't look away.**

"**Hey, Bella…you okay?" wow, embarrassing…**

"**Um, yah, totally…." I looked back to my hands, drying off the plate.**

"**So, what were you guys talking about?" He looked towards me again.**

"**Nothing…"**

"**Why cant I know? Please..?" He gave me a pleading look.**

"**No.."**

"**Why not??"**

"**Because…" I decided to tell him the semi-truth. "It would change everything…." Let him makes something from that…. I put my towel down, done with the dishes. I looked at him for the first time since I got lost in his eyes.**

**He looked confused, but saw me standing their and dried off his hands as well. **

"**OK, what ever you say. I'm not gonna pressure it out of you. Come on, their probably getting anxious for dessert." He smiled, and grabbed my hand. Ugh, their goes that electric feeling again. He pulled me out the kitchen doors, making everyone look at us. They smiled, Alice looked strait at our hands, nudging Rose. They giggles as me and Edward sat down, our hands still intertwined together.**

"**So… Who wants some of that pie you two girls were so sweet to make?" I could tell Lizzie was trying to break the silence.**

"**oh, I'll go get it. Come on Bella, help me!" Alice got up, and walked towards me grabbing my hand Edward was already holding.**

"**Edward let go of her, I need her help with the plates and forks." She grinned, pulling me towards the kitchen. Rose and Lizzie were looking towards each other, then at Edward, every few seconds. I inwardly laughed.**

**Alice took me into the kitchen, heading strait for the fridge, me for the drawers and cabinets.**

"**Nothing happened, Ali."**

"**Seriously? You two were all happy looking when you came out. I mean, he was holding your hand!" She looked annoyed.**

"**Yes, seriously. We dried off the dishes, and he asked me what were were talking about. And when I refused to tell him, he kept asking why, and I told him it would change everything. Then he said ok…grabbed my hand, and led me out there." I finished my short story. **

"**Oh my gosh…he needs to tell you already. It's driving me insane."**

"**How do you think I feel Ali?" I giggled. "Bedsides, you don't know if he really does."**

"**Yes, Bella. I do know. You know I'm never wrong." That was true, on most of her guess's, the outcome was always the same thing h=she said.**

"**Whatever, come on, they probably want their dessert." I grabbed the plates and forks, Ali grabbing the pie. I heard her grumble "fine.." and we walked into the dining room.**

**Mhm…smells good." John said as he cut into it. I had a strange feeling he was only saying it because of our self-esteem but what ever. He dished out a piece for everyone, and I took a bite.**

**It was okayy…**

"**It's delicious, Bells." Edward smiled at me. I thanked him, Ali and Rose giggled away. Elizabeth simply smiled as me&Edward, Alice&jasper, and Rose&Emmett bonded. I could tell she wanted her family happy, even me and Edward. **

**Soon, when I thought I couldn't get any more news, I did.**

"**Oh, Bella, what if we went shopping tomorrow after school! I mean, the school dance is Friday…"**

**Rose looked intrigued. "A dance?"**

"**Yah, the welcome back dance. You guys came at a good time, since you have barely missed any school. So what do you say? Should we go this tomorrow, we can get some really cute dresses!" Alice smiled, pleading with me and Rose.**

**Rose accepted right away. "Yes, what about you Bella?"**

"**Eh..I don't know…"**

"**Why not?"**

"**I'm not a big fan of Alice dragging me to store after store, she has way more energy then me." I grimaced.**

"**Oh, come on Bella. Please?" Both her and Ali looked at me with their puppy-dog faces…I couldn't refuse.**

"**Fine…but don't expect me to have the time of my life."**

"**It's okay, you will have an awesome time at the dance!"**

"**Right, Ali, all by myself." I grinned at her, and she smiled back sweetly.**

"**Oh, Bella, I'm sure you'll get lots of invitations from all the guys at school." She looked from Edward to me. I knew what she was doing. Trying to make Edward jealous, he hated when those guys followed me around.**

"**Haha, sure Ali, whatever. I know you and Rose with get way more invites the me."**

"**Wait, you two haven't gotten any invitations yet?" Em and Jasper came into the conversation for the first time.**

**Rose and Ali both smiled, replying "nope" at the same time. Emmett and Jazz looked pleased, leaning back into their chairs. I giggled, Em sticking his tongue out at me.**

"**Real mature, Em." I laughed. Then I turned towards the girls. "No matter **_**who**_** you go with you guys," My eyes dashed towards Em and Jazz, "Don't leave me all alone at the dance."**

"**oh Bella, don't worry. You wont be all alone, even when were with our dates, **_**whoever **_**they may be…" We giggled, It was fun tormenting the boys. "You will have Edward, you wont leave her all alone when were gone, right Eddie?" Alice looked towards her brother. They just wouldn't give up. **

"**Of course not Alice. I wouldn't dream of it." Edward grinned at me.**

"**See Bella?"**

"**Fine, Alice. But don't get to crazy at the mall tomorrow, I don't want to be too tired for school, or Em will probably wake me up some horrible way.**

"**OK, Bella I promise." The Rose had an idea.**

"**Oh. Would you guys like to come along? We'll pay you back with dinner we promise.." Rose looked towards Emmett, who smiled.**

"**Sure, what about you guys?" He was like butter in her hand haha. He looked towards Jasper, who looked at Alice, and Edward, who surprisingly looked towards me. They both said "yes" and Alice was very happy.**

"**Yay!" Alice kept talking about our shopping trip until it was time to leave. I said goodbye to Rosalie and Jasper, and their parents.**

"**Come on Bella! You have to get to bed so your not tired when we go to the mall tomorrow." Alice stood t the doorway, waiting for Emmett, Edward, and I.**

**I groaned. Ugh, the mall.**

"**It's okay. Bella, I'll be their to save you." Edward grinned down at me, and my heart stopped and picked up again.**

**Maybe the mall wouldn't be so bad after all….. **

**(I know, that was a really loooong flashback. I didn't notice until I was finished and didn't feel like erasing it lol…)**

* * *

**I went to my dresser, putting on some shorts and a tank top, the outfit Alice had picked for me for today. She was so excited about going to the mall today, especially with Jasper.**

**She and Rose also thought this would help the me and Edward situation…sure….I had my doubts, I mean why would he pick me, Plain Jane, over all the other girls in the school.. Jessica? Lauren? I wouldn't know, but Alice had her heart set.**

**I got ready for school, then went down for breakfast. Emmett was eating, saying Charlie had left early this morning. Then we heard a knock on the door, and I went to answer. When I opened the door, there he was…Edward. Even after 4 years, my jaw dropped at his beauty. **

"**Hey Bells." He stepped inside, giving me a hug."Hey, where's Alice?" I looked behind him.**

"**What? Rather see Alice then me?" I rolled my eyes at him and right on qeu, Ali stepped inside.**

"**Bella! Good morning! We are picking up Rose and Jasper today, Emmett!" He looked pleased.**

"**This is your chance to show off your amazing car skills to her Em!" I laughed, and everyone else soon joined in. **

**We grabbed our backpacks and headed off to the Jeep, then drove to the Hales. They hopped in, putting me and Edward in the back, while they all seemed to pair up.**

"**I swear, their all gonna pair up and be couples by Friday." He chuckled in my ear, breathing on my neck. I shivered. Alice seemed to have heard him, who was sitting in the row ahead of us.**

"**Yah, then you two will be the odd ones out…unless…." She looked at us, giggling. **

"**Alice!" I warned her, and was surprised Edward said it at the same time as me. Had she been badgering him to?? **

"**ok, ok. Sorry." She turned back to Jasper, and they started another conversation.**

"**Sorry…" He mumbled…looking nervous. Nervous about what, I don't know…**

"**It's ok, really." I laughed, trying to ease up the tension. We started talking about our big trip to the mall today, and he asked if I was excited for the dance.**

"**HAha, um..no not really…" He looked surprised.**

"**Why not? Wouldn't you want a prince-charming to depend on?" He teased.**

_**Yah, if you're the one prince-charming..**_

**I didn't say that. Instead I said, "Ya, like anyone would pick me for their princess." I joked around.**

"**Oh, you don't see yourself clearly Bella." He looked serious. I didn't know what to say, and we had arrived at school. He helped me out of the car again, and the bell rang. This morning went by fast, and pretty soon, we were off to the mall, Edward by my side the whole time.**


	6. ShoppingNew Ideas

Sorry for taking SOOO long to update, I feel horrible! But I have already started in the next chapter so (: So I know I have been asking this over and over and over again but I am new to this remember? I think I might need ideas for what to do in my story to jog my memory. Make this story much more interesting….Some of you have been saying stuff like they should get together already…That's great! But any ideas on how to make them get together? To make it more interesting, exciting???

Any ideas welcome!!! 

And also, would anyone be kind enough to be a Beta reader for me?? It would help a lot!! : )

And remember.. Ideas please (If u wanna help im not trying to make you!!)

Thanks!!

-4ever

* * *

**Chapter 6-Shopping/New ideas**

**BellaPOV**

**We walked into the mall, Rose next to Em, Ali next to Jazz, and me next to Edward. He had grabbed my hand on the way in, and Em and Jazz had followed his lead. We probably looked like happy couples walked in together like that…Yah we wish..**

"**Ohhh Bella, let's go in here!!" Alice squealed, and I looked at the store.**

**Fredrick's…**

"**Ughhh Alice…seriously?"**

"**Yes, Bella. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and Roses, and pulled us inside. "You boys can either wait outside or go to the Gamestop or something…" She sighed, and sat me down in a chair.**

"**Ok, I'm going to pick some stuff out for you, and you try it on. Got it?" She looked at me sternly.**

"**Yes, Ali…its like any other shopping trip we have done."**

"**Yah, but this one is more important. It is the dance, and we all have to look good for the guys." She winked, smiling.**

"**The guys that we aren't even together with?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**Her smiled faltered, then popped right back up. "Not yet." She giggled. "Come on, Bella…Don't be a worry-wart. It is obvious they all like us, their just so chicken to ask us out. But, if we look good enough for the dance, maybe they'll get the guts.." She walked off, probably picking something out for me. I sighed….**

**She came back with some bras and underwear, matching….I tried it on, and she said yes to about 8 out of the 12. She and Rose got some stuff, and we were out of their with 2 bags each. We found the guys at Gamestop, Em playing a game intently, Jasper laughing at him, and Edward watching form a distance. He seemed thoughtful. I walked up behind him, his back too me and decided to try my luck. I put my arms around his waist, catching him off guard.**

"**What's got you thinking so hard?" He spun around, and smiled.**

"**Nothing. Just thinking about something that has been in my mind lately…" He pulled me away, looking at me, then pulled me back into a hug.**

**I giggled. "Ok, just don't hurt yourself."**

"**Haha, whatever Bella…Come on, Alice probably wants to get out of here.." He grabbed my hand, me reacting with the same electric feeling as last night. **

**Once again, Em and Jazz saw him, and popped up behind Alice and Rose, grabbing their hands as well.**

"**Your helping them out a lot Edward." I laughed, looking at him.**

"**Yah, haha. But I don't mind. I like doing it." He smiled at me, his eyes full of thoughtfulness still, and something else??**

"**Bella…?" he looked at me.**

"**Um, yah?" I bit my lip.**

"**Did you hear what I said?"**

"**Oh, no sorry."**

**He grinned. "I said, do you wanna come into the music store with me?" I realized we were standing outside the store, everyone waiting for my answer. Great, they all saw me staring at him.**

"**Oh, yah, sure." I smiled at him, and we walked in. Alice said to meet them at the food court in an hour.**

"**Thanks. You just saved me from shopping with them for a little bit."**

"**My pleasure, but you still have to get a dress later. Don't forget." He turned serious.**

"**And why would it matter to you if I got a dress or not?" I teased, him looking down.**

"**I just..want you to have fun, look good…" **

"**Look good, hmm?" I smirked.**

"**Um, well, yah, I mean sure..if you want to. But you don't even want to go to the dance soo I doubt you care what your dress looks like." He looked down at me.**

"**Relax, I was just teasing you. And yes, I want to go to the dance, and look nice, but I doubt it would be fun without the **_**guy I like **_**with me." I laughed..**

"**And who would that be? Who do you like?" Ugh he had to ask that? And turn his eyes on me? I about melted right there.**

"**No one." I answered quickly.**

"**Why wont you tell me? Why wont you tell me anything like that any more? Like last night. And now? You just say its nothing…" He seemed a little sad..**

"**Edward, it's not that I don't want to tell you, but like I said last night…it would change everything…"**

"**Like what? How would it change stuff?"**

"**Just trust me it would. With him not liking me back, I know it would…."**

"**So, just because you don't think the guy will like you back, you don't think you'll have fun?"**

"**Yes.."**

"**Do I know him?"**

"**Yep." More then you know..**

"**And will he be at the dance?"**

"**Yah, Alice said he is…" I stopped, hoping I wasn't giving away too much information. **

**He laughed. "Ok, hold on. Does Alice now who this guy is?"**

**I bit my lip.."Yahh…" He grinned.**

"**And does she say this guy likes you back?" He waited.**

"**Yes, she seems very certain, even though I don't know why he would..…" He grinned even more. "What?" I asked.**

"**Oh, nothing…Just Alice has been telling me the same stuff about a girl I like…but I thought she would never like me back either…"**

"**Oh, and who would that be?"**

**He smirked. "Someone. An amazing someone. But now I'm pretty sure Alice was right…." He pulled me in for another hug.. **

"**I really need to speak to Alice…." I mumbled into his chest. He laughed.**

"**Yah, maybe she will help you piece it together." He grinned, and we looked at some Cds, then left the store, him holding my hand.**

**Ok, I'm confused…so does he like me or not? If so he thought I was amazing. It couldn't be me.. I do need to speak with Alice…**

**_______________________Food Court_______________________________________**

"**Over here Bella! Edward!" Alice raised her eyebrows at me and Edward, but stopped when we sat down. After we all ordered some food from Panda Express, Alice called me into the bathroom. Rose came along to…**

"**Ok, Bella. Don't tell me nothing happened like last night. I can tell something is different." She smirked at me. "SPILL!!" I laughed, so did Rose. That was so like Alice.**

"**Ok, honestly nothing happened last night. But I do have a question for you…"**

"**Ok, what??"**

"**What have you been telling him about the girl he likes liking him back?"**

"**Well, he told me not to tell you anything…"**

"**Alice! He told me that you told him the girl he likes likes him back. You said I'm the girl right?"**

"**Fine. Yes..you are that girl. He told me while ago he likes you, and I told him you like him back…"**

**I sighed. "And you told me he likes me when I told you I liked him…sooo…."**

**Rose stepped in. "SO you both like each other and both of you know it, BUT you two wont do anything about it! Alice…." She looked towards the pixie, they both had the same look on their faces.**

"**OOhh, Bella can we get you two together? Or try? Please?" They both looked at me with puppy dog eyes.**

"**You have been trying for the past 4 years, Alice."**

"**Yah, but now we know you both like each other, so neither of you will be so against it anymore..Come on, please."**

"**Fine..But only if I get to help you two with Em and Jasper."**

"**How would you do that..?" Rose looked at me.**

"**Well, I can get Edward to help me out." I smiled. "If you guys haven't noticed, every time Edward holds my and or something, those two do the same thing."**

"**That's true….Fine. We will all help each other out. Maybe it will all work by the time of the dance. Which reminds me, we still need to get dresses." Alice grinned.**

"**Thanks for reminding me Alice." I groaned.**

"**Come on Bella. We can all look good for the guys. Oh, and Bella! We almost forgot. Earlier they both gave us a kiss on the cheek! **

"**That's great!" We giggled, and we walked out of the bathroom to the table laughing.**

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

**After the girls went to the bathroom, Emmett and Jasper turned on me.**

"**So, you look awfully happy for someone who came from a music store. And you didn't buy anything, so what up?" Emmett smirked.**

"**Nothing.."**

"**Sure, so why did you and Bella look all lovey-dovey when you walked in?"**

"**No we didn't." I don't think we did. Well, sure we were holding hands but so were they earlier.**

"**OK, fine don't tell us. But we know something happened…"**

"**Well, you guys look happy when we came in too. What happened with Rose and Alice?" I attacked them back.**

"**Nothing.."**

**I raised me eyebrows at them.**

"**Well, just hanging out, even though they were shopping. And we gave them each a kiss on the cheek, but that's it." Jasper looked at me, his face showing his was telling the truth.**

**Wow, they did that without my help..**

**Jazz spoke again. "But even though you didn't do that, you still look as though you found out something better…" He looked at me. I didn't ask how he knew I didn't kiss Bella. The surprise that they did it on their own showed on my face. **

"**Well, I guess. I mean we talked how Alice told each of us that the person we like likes us back.."**

"**So, what happened?"**

"**I kinda figured out she likes me."**

**Emmett leaned forward. "Really?" I nodded. "How?"**

**I didn't really want to tell them everything..**

"**Ok, how does it take 3 girls o long in the bathroom??" I looked towards the door.**

"**Come on, dude. Tell us. Bella is probably telling them anyway." Emmett really wanted to know. I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them.**

**I sighed. I told them everything that happened in the music store, and noticed they look bored.**

"**Sorry guys. I'm babbling."**

"**Naw, dude its fine. We would have done the same with Rose and Alice…" Emmett grinned. **

**Jasper nodded in agreement. "yah, but you know what we need to do guys? We all like them, and we already know Bella likes Edward, but what about us." He gestured with his hand to himself and Emmett.**

**I bit my lip. It just so happens Bella had told me how Rose and Alice like Emmett and Jasper, but I couldn't tell them. They saw my face.**

"**What? What do you know Edward??" Emmett looked at me, al but yelling at me.**

**At that moment the girls walked out of the bathroom, laughing. My eyes focused on Bella's, trying to catch her eye. I soon did, and she blushed, looking down. They all sat next to u, still giggling a bit.**

**We started to talk on what food to get and settled on Panda Express.**

**It somehow ended up on me and Bella getting the food.**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

**Of course, it ended up on me and Edward getting the food…**

**We got up, and started to walk to Panda Express. As we walked, he grabbed my hand again. I blushed, feeling a bunch of jealous stares boring into my back from random girls. **

**We got to the counter, and the guy at the cash register smiled at me. H didn't even seem to notice Edward. "Hello, welcome to Panda Express. My name is Cory, what would you like?"**

**I ordered everyone's stuff, and when we were done he rung us up.**

"**Would you like anything else?" I noticed the double meaning in his words.**

**So did Edward. "No thanks." He put his arm around me. "Were good." He glared at Cory, talking in a cold voice.**

**Cory walked away to get the food. I turned to Edward.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem. He was getting on my nerves.."**

"**Why?" I couldn't hide my curiosity. "What do you mean?"**

"**Well, Emmett or Jasper wouldn't have done that."**

"**Well, they have Alice and Rose…"**

"**And who do you have..?" I asked him in a joking tone, but I was truly more curious then I should be. **

**He turned serious, but his eyes still playful. "I could have you…" My breathing hitched. "You know, if you don't mind."**

"**And why would I mind?"**

"**Because what about your guy Alice is so sure about?"**

**I grinned. "Now I'm sure about him to."**

**He smiled. "Good. Maybe everything will work out at the dance after all."**

**I smiled more, and he put his arm around me again.**

"**Hey that reminds me, do you think we could try to get Alice, Jazz, Em, and Jasper together.**

**He grinned. "How?"**

**Well, you know how they do everything you do sometimes? Like when you hold my hand, they do the same thing?"**

**He smirked. "Yeah, so what did you have in mind?"**

**I frowned. "I don't know…I kinda only figured out that much of my idea…"**

**He laughed. "I'll think of something…"**

**Cory walked up to us then, giving us our food, still staring at me, but not daring to try anything. We smiled, and walked back to the table.**

"**What are you two so giggly about?" Alice asked us as we got back to the table.**

**I looked at Edward, who shook his head, telling me to wait.**

"**Oh, nothing…" I sighed, smiling at Alice.**

"**Okay…" She didn't look convinced.**

**Then I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone, keeping it under the table so everyone else wouldn't see. It was from Edward.**

_**To: Bella From: Edward**_

_**Don't tell them yet. Well, I have an idea..but only if you want to do it…**_

**I looked at him, confused. It was a good thing the other four weren't paying attention.**

_**To: Edward From: Bella**_

_**Ok, what is it? **_

**I pressed send. He read it and smiled, then replied. **

_**To: Bella From: Edward**_

_**Well we could maybe act like were together..maybe it will help Jasper and Emmett…?**_

**My heart beat a little faster as I read that. I looked at him, smiling, and shook my head yes. He smiled, and scooted his chair closer to mine.**

**Alice looked at us. "What are you two so happy about..?" **

**To give her a hint, Edward out his arm around my shoulders.**

**She seemed to get it quickly. "Oh my gosh! You two are going out aren't you?"**

**Em, Jazz, and Rose looked up at us. **

**Edward chuckled. "Yes, we are." Emmett and Jasper looked at Alice and Rose, and ducked their heads.**

"**Bella…?" Rose looked at me.**

"**Yes…?"**

**Well, when exactly did this happen?"**

**Edward answered for me. "Today. At the music store." **

**I blushed, remember our conversation their.**

**They all gasped, glaring at us. "You guys lied to us?"**

**I giggled. "No, we just didn't tell you yet."**

**Alice frowned. "Very funny Bella."**

"**Ali, remember what we talked about in the bathroom?" My eyes flickered to Jasper and Emmett, as did Alice's and Rose's.**

"**Yes.."**

"**This will help" **

**She immediately smiled. "OK." **

**We started to eat our food, and then Emmett started talking about why Edward didn't tell them.**

"**Because, Emmett." Edward sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't have told me anything…." He looked towards Rose and Alice, then back to Emmett.**

**Ah, the kiss on the cheek..**

**Alice and Rosalie blushed this time…**

"**And I wanted to see if you two could do things **_**by yourselves**_**. Get it now??" Edward continued.**

**Emmett, looked at Rose. "Yes, Ed. We get it now." **

"**Good." We laughed, and ate the rest of our food, Edward so close to me I bet he could here my heart beating. **

**Maybe this would work after all.**

* * *

**Hey, so yah, I know they got together in this chapter ..sort of…. I will probably get them together for real in the next chapter. What do u think?**

**And remember, when reviewing, ideas please!!!**

**~Review please ~**

**-4ever**


	7. This could work

Thank you for reading!

Pleaseee review for some ideas!

I do NOT own twilight or the characters!

* * *

Chapter 7- This could work

"Ok come on Bella dress time!" Alice hopped up, as did Rosalie.

I groaned but got up, about to walk over to her, but I couldn't. Edward has his arms around my waist, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Edward, let her go!" Alice glared at him, looking like a little kitten.

He laughed. "And if I don't?"

"She wont have anything _special_ to wear to the dance."

He immediately dropped his arms, but as Alice started to pull me away, I leaned in quick, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He gasped. I bit my lip, wondering if I had gone to far.

But he smiled, and said, "Go get your dress."

As Alice and Rose took me away, I could hear Emmett and Jasper teasing Edward. I shook my head, laughing.

"So, Bella…." Alice look at me.

"Yah?"

"Why did Edward look so surprised that you kissed him on the cheek?"

I played dumb. "He did?"

Rose groaned. "Yes. He did."

"Oh.."

"So why did he look surprised?"

I sighed, and explained how we were just acting. "Just to get you guys together."

Alice giggle. "I don't think he is acting Bella.."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not joking that you're the girl he likes. And he knows you like him back. And you know he likes you back. So neither of you are acting."

I nodded. She made sense.. "How do you know for sure, Alice?"

"Because he is my brother, and you're my best friend. I just now, trust me."

Rose smiled. "Maybe something will happen by the dance, for all of us."

"Oh, that reminds me. Dresses, and Bella?" Ali looked at me.

"Yah?"

"Try to find a dark blue dress."

"Why?"

"Because that's Edwards favorite color on you. He told me."

I smiled. I was definitely wearing more of that color.

We soon found our dresses, after a few hours of Alice saying yes or no, she finally agreed to all our dresses.

For Rose was a dark red strapless dress that fir her perfectly, with matching heels.

For Alice it was a light pink dress with sparkles on one side with light pink heels.

And for me it was a dark blue strapless dress with a silver ribbon like design down the left side, outlined with sparkles. And of course, silver heels.

We bought our dresses, and went to find the guys.

* * *

On the ride home, Edward asked what we got.

"Dresses and heels.." I couldn't help but smile, even if the topic was about the dance.

"Can I see?" He asked. Alice turned around.

"No Edward, you can't see until the dance. Its dark blue, calm down. I didn't forget."

He breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Didn't forget what?" I asked.

Alice turned around. "Nothing."

I looked to Edward, who shook his head. "You'll find out tomorrow."

We were soon getting out of Port Angeles, and I noticed I was getting tired.

So did Edward, who shifted his position, making it possible for me to lean against his chest. I blushed, but laid my body against his, soon dozing off.

"Bella, wake up." Edward whispered in my ear, I shivered. I sat up, and saw we were home. I could see Emmett was already walking Rose home. I looked at Edward who smiled, and got out of the car. I got out, and started to walk to the door, but felt myself lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing??" I asked him, between laughs, my head getting dizzy from being held upside down on his back.

He laughed too. "Making sure you get to the door safely."

I thought about that. OK, we were pretending to go out, but why would he really care? He never did before.

He measured my expression. "What? Cant get my girlfriend to the door safely?"

I sighed, looking down. "Girlfriend…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." I changed the subject. "So it looks like Emmett and Jasper are getting a clue."

"Yah, looks like it. They are all alone now, maybe they will ask now."

"Hope so..that means we did a good job pretending…"

He looked down, his face hesitant, then smiled. "So you got a nice dress…"

"Yah…hey what were you and Alice talking about in the car?"

"Oh that..Just about the dress, the girl I like.." OK, now I was positive Alice wasn't lying when she said it was me.

"Oh. Can I know?"

"No, not yet. Like I said, you'll find out tomorrow."

"Ok…"

He smiled. "Goodnight Bella." And he leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek. Now it was my turn to gasp. He lingered there a little longer, then smiled, and turned into the direction of his house. Alice had now gotten out of the jeep, and was walking with Edward, smiling. So was Jasper as he walked home to.

I unlocked the door, and went upstairs after saying goodnight to Charlie. I got into my sweatpants and long sleeve shirt, brushed my hair and teeth and climbed into bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone started to vibrate. It was Edward.

"Hey.."

"Hey Bella. Look out your window."

I sighed, but got up, and saw him waving at me. I smiled, and slid open my window, snapping my phone shut.

He climbed through, and pulled me into a warm hug.

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"They got up the guts. Em and Jazz finally asked them to the dance."

I smiled. "Good, I'm happy for them."

He frowned. "Ya. But _you _don't seem so happy."

"I am. They deserve to go with who they like."

"So do you Bella.." He looked hesitant.

"Huh?"

"Ugh, I cant wait for tomorrow.." He sighed, and grabbed both of my hands. "Bella, would you like to go to the dance?"

"What?"

He grinned. "Do you want to go to the dance?"

"With who?"

"Myself, obviously."

"Oh…" I bit my lip. Alice was right.

"Bella, I wasn't pretending today…"

"Me either…"

"Bella, I'm tired of communicating between Alice now. Um…"

"What?"

"Do you want to be..a couple?" He looked down.

I grinned. "Yes…"

He smiled and hugged me again. "I need to thank Alice.."

"Me too…. I giggled.

He pulled away. "I better go. See you tomorrow."

"See you.."

He smiled at me again, then climbed through the window.

I closed it after he was through, and shut the blinds, climbing back into bed.

I fell asleep, thinking about all the surprises had happened, in a mall of all places.

* * *

I woke up with sun shining through my window. I smiled, thinking of last night.

I got out of bed, made it hastily, and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, and when I got out noticed my outfit for today on the counter. Alice was on top of everything..

I put it on and dried my hair, but didn't bother to do anything with it, knowing Alice would take care of it.

As if she was called, she came into my room, and poked her head into the bathroom. "Can I come in?"

"Yes.."

She smiled. "Bella!"

"Alice!"

We squealed, and jumped up and down like you only see in movies. We heard Emmett yell for us to shut up from downstairs and we quieted.

"Told you he liked you."

"Told you pretending would work"

We laughed, and she started to work on my hair and make-up. Of course when she was done, it would look amazing, so I didn't even bother looking.

We wet downstairs, and I put together some breakfast together for me, Emmett, and Alice. She said Edward was taking too long to get ready so she ad left without him.

"Could you go get him for me, Bella?" She raised her eyebrows, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Ali."

Emmett looked confused, but ignored us.

I left and walked outside. When I got to the Cullen's front door, I knocked, then walked in. They said I could always just walk in.

"Hello, Bella." Esme, Alice and Edward's mother, spoke from the living room.

"Hey, Esme.."

"Looking for Edward?"

I grinned. "Yes."

"I was wondering why he was taking so long to get ready lately, but now I know why…"

I frowned. "Um..what do you mean..?"

"He told us he is taking you to the dance. He is correct right?"

I smiled. "yeah..he asked me yesterday.."

She smiled too. "Finally. I swear, he gets his cluelessness from his father." She laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Thanks, mom…." We heard his voice coming down the stairs, and when he get their my mouth dropped with how good he looked. You think I would have gotten used to his beauty by now. I snapped my mouth shut, remembering Esme was their.

Esme ignored him. " I'm so happy! My kids are all happy." She smiled at us. She considered me and Emmett her children too. "I cant wait to meet Rosalie and Jasper…Well, you two get along.."

Edward kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom."

"Bye, honey. Bye Bella!" She kissed me on my forehead.

"See you later Esme."

We walked back to my house.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?"

I giggled. "A little bit."

Alice came outside. "OK, come one were leaving. Here's your bag Bella."

She handed me my bag, and as soon as Emmett came out, we loaded into the car.

"Thank you for finally joining us Edward. Now can we go get Rose?" Emmett said impatiently.

"And Jasper!" Alice chirped.

Edward laughed. "Yes, go get them…A little impatient are we Alice?"

She sighed, and turned around to face Edward. "Not all of us have a window right next to the people we like Edward. Your lucky."

He continued to laugh. "Alice, Rose and Jasper live down the street!"

"So? It sure as ell takes longer walking down a street then climbing through a window."

I could tell they were about to go into a full long discussion of me and Edwards late night rendezvous, so I pulled them out of their conversation. "Were here! Lets go." I jumped out of the car, pulling Edward with me. He chuckled, and then put his arm around my waist. Emmett and Alice both knocked on the front door, which was opened by John.

"Hey, kids. I'll go get Rosalie and Jasper." He led us into the living room, then went upstairs.

"Hi, guys. Come in, sit down. I wanna ask ya'll something." Lizzie's voice came from the living room, motioning us to sit.

We did, me and Edward on the couch, him still holding me. Alice sat on the love seat, Em in the chair.

"So, I hear you are all going to the dance?" She was mainly looking at me and Alice.

Alice giggled. "Yep."

"So, who happened first. Which stubborn couple?"

I smiled. Liz was more then a friend then a mom.

Alice frowned though. "None of us are couples. Were just going as dates to the dance."

I froze. I thought she knew? I mean, she acted like it this morning. I looked at Edward, shooting him a confused look. He just shrugged. I sighed, taking that as he didn't know whether to tell Alice or not.

"Wait. What about Bella and Edward?" Lizzie looked at us, eyeing hoe he was holding me.

Alice looked at me. "They had been acting like a couple at the mall, but Bella said it was to get the rest of us together.."

"Well…" I started, but looked at Edward who finished.

"We became a couple last night."

Alice gasped. "See! Windows do come in handy!"

I giggled. "Ya, Alice. And I thought you knew?"

"Nope. I just thought you were all happy about going to the dance with him." I smiled back at her.

"Well, looks like Emmett and Jasper have to hurry up.." Liz said to me and Alice.

"Thank you, mom." Just then Jazz and Rose came down, Alice and Em both gasped. "Did I hear that you two were a couple?" Jazz asked me and Edward as he took Alice's hand. Em did the same with Rose.

"You heard right." I nodded.

Edward sighed. "Now only if we could here it two more times, then well, that would be great."

Jasper playfully punched Edwards arm. "Ya man, ok. Now can we get to school before were late?"

Liz sighed. "Right. Go. Alice, Rose, and Bella will tell me more later im sure."

The 3 of us laughed. "Of course."

Roe and Jazz said goodbye to their parents and we were off to school. Because of Emmett's fast driving, we got their with time to spare. But of course, we just had to park right next to an empty spot, that was filled with a certain shiny convertible in the next few moments. Lauren Mallory. Great…

* * *

OK, I'm telling you guys now, it isn't that good of a cliffhanger, I just had to get off the computer at the moment. So I hope you liked it. And yes, I say this every time, but ideas please! Reviews help to!

4ever


	8. Confronting Lauren

Thank you to all who read!

PLEASE REVIEW!

And I do NOT own twilight or any of its characters! I am (sadly) not Stephanie Meyer.

*****READ**** ok guys so in the last chapter I made Edward and Bella a couple. SO nowww lets pretend that they are together, he just hasn't asker her to be his girlfriend yet, k? cuz I totally screwed up my whole plan and I need to revise it, so just keep that in mind!

Chapter 8-

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Lauren walked around her car, stopping in front of the 6 of us. "Three happy couples?" She snorted, flipping her hair back.

Ok, so were used to Lauren being her bitchy self. But Rose and Jasper weren't, so they didn't expect her to poke her nose around in our business,

But all of us didn't expect to hear Edward, _and_ Jasper and Emmett all reply "yes" to her question. Especially Rose and Alice, who looked at them incredulously.

Lauren looked shocked. "Really? Well, relationships at this school don't last long anyway." She said, her eyes narrowing at me and Edward.

"Whatever. Don't you have a get to class, Lauren?" Emmett said to her, glaring. She flipped her hair, clearly annoyed, and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, Alice and Rose turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Did you guys really mean that?"

Jasper nodded. "of course."

Emmett scoffed. "Hell yea. We couldn't let Edward be ahead of us for too long."

We laughed, said our goodbyes to one another, and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper walked to their classes. Alice Edward and I walked to ours. Alice was beaming.

"Happy now Alice?" I giggled at her expression.

"Yes!"

Edward laughed, and we made our way to our class.

Listening to Mr. Mason talk was boring., as was the whole morning. As happy as I was the day seemed to drag on and on.

Finally 5th period came, and I stared to walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella." Edward came out of nowhere, greeting me before grabbing my hand.

"Hey." I smiled at him, and we talked about nothing in particular until we got to the cafeteria. We got our food, walking tot the table still holding hands.

I could feel stares boring into my back.

We sat down, and then Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett walked in holding hands. But before they could sit down, Lauren Mallory popped up by our table.

"So its buzzing around the whole school that you guys are together."

I looked at her. "So?"

Lauren's face twisted up into a sneer. "So that's not how it's suppose to work."

"What exactly do you mean Lauren?"

"It is suppose to be the most popular girl with the most popular boy. You are not that girl Bella!" By now she had raised her voice, and people were staring.

Edward glared at her. "And who is Lauren? Who do you suppose that girl is? Because it sure as hell is not you!"

She shrank back as his tone of voice cut her. He continued to glare, and she finally talked when she calmed down.

"okay.. But everyone is wondering, why _her_?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

Edward jumped up out of his seat, his voice getting louder. "Why not her? She is probably better then anyone else, especially you. She is everything your not Lauren! You are fake and only care about your looks and popularity! But Bella doesn't care about her image! She is beautiful and perfect the way she is, she actually listens to me. I l-" He stopped suddenly when he caught Alice's eyes, who shook her head just a little. She had stopped him from saying something.

But I didn't care. He had just defended me in front of almost the entire school. Does he really feel that way about me?

Lauren looked almost as shocked as I did. I caught him looking down at me from the corner pf his eye. He smiled. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

His smile grew bigger, and he sat back down, putting his arms around me.

We noticed Lauren still standing there in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Still need something Lauren?" Edward said in a hard tone.

She blinked out of her reverie. "No. I'll go.." She started to leave, then looked at me/. "Sorry Bella." Her voice sounded sincere, she walked away.

I looked at Edward, confused, he just shrugged. Maybe she meant what she said..

Alice and Rose came rushing to the table pissed. "If that girl doesn't straiten up, I will gladly punch her in the face." Rose said, Emmett agreeing right away.

I sighed, since when did I deserve such great friends?

"You ok?" Edward asked me.

I nodded, then looked at everyone else. "So, how are you happy couples?" I teased. Edward laughed.

They all looked down, muttering, to shut up.

"Hey, you guys bugged us for 4 years. We have a right to bug you guys for a day." I reminded them, taking a bite of my apple.

Edward grinned, pulling me closer.

They ignored us, and we all talked and ate, until I noticed we had 10 minutes until Biology. I looked in my bag, I didn't have my book.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your Bio book? We might need it next period."

He looked in his bag, then shook his head. "Sorry no."

I sighed, standing up. "I'm going to my locker to get mine."

"Want me to come?" He asked.

I smiled. 'No, I'll be right back." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked out of the room to my locker.

I got to my locker, turning the combination, and opened it. The book was at the bottom, under all my other text books.

"Eh-em." someone coughed behind me. I turned around.

"Hi Lauren.." Is she following me or something?

"Bella." Nope. I was wrong. She definitely hated me. Her tone of voice confirmed that.

I sighed. "What do you want Lauren?"

"don't use that tone of voice with me Swan. You know exactly what I want."

"My boyfriend?"

She laughed menacingly. "He wont be your boyfriend for long. He'll realize I'm better for him then you."

I didn't say anything. This was just so sad.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Lauren."

"You know its true Swan! I would be a way better girlfriend then you! He'll probably dump you soon though."

Ok, that was enough.

"Shut up Lauren! You don't know anything! Your just a snobby bitch who only cares about her reputation!"

She took a step forward, obviously trying to look scary or something. "Watch it Swan! You don't want to mess with me!"

I took a step forward too, determined. "Watch me."She growled, and slapped me right across the face. "Hey!" Edward came into view then, looking pissed.

"Hello Edward." Lauren said, _trying _to look sexy.

He didn't notice, He just pulled me away from her, putting his arms around me protectively. "If you ever touch her again Lauren, I will gladly hurt you!" He snapped at her, copying Rose, talking in a cold harsh voice again.

She didn't look phased. "Whatever. I think Bella gets the point. See ya Edward." She winked at him, before walking back to the cafeteria.

Edward looked at me. "What does she mean, 'get the point'?"

I looked away, not wanting to tell him.

"IS she talking about hoe she would be a better girlfriend then you? Or did I miss something?"

I frowned. "You heard some of it…"

"Well yeah. After you didn't come back I got worried, so I came to check on you. Lauren had left a few second after you did." He explained.

I nodded, sighing. "Yeah. She said how she would be a better girlfriend then me, and that you would dump me soon enough.." I looked down, hoping he didn't catch the sadness in my eyes.

He did. "You don't believe her. Right Bella?"

I shook my head, not knowing what to believe.

"Good. Because I would never ever do that. You're the girl I like. I swear, I would never hurt you like that." He told me, looking strait into my eyes, showing that he was telling the truth.

"I know." I sighed, then smiled. "Can you get my book, it's on the bottom." I said, quickly changing the subject.

He nodded, but looked at me questioningly, probably wondering why I dropped the subject. "Sure."

He got it out of my locker, but when tried to reach for it, he wouldn't let me take it.

"Nope. I'll carry it." It was then that I realized he had both our bags. "Come on, lets go to class." He smiled, taking my hand, placing a kiss on it.

I smiled back, and we walked off to Biology.

There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't updated that story in FOREVER! Lol I hope you all ad a great Thanksgiving! I did!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Haha plzz! R&R! ((((((((((:

-Dreamer


End file.
